


The First Order Soiree

by Kylokitty



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Come Eating, Eating, Gluttony, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Power Play, Smoking, Stuffing, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Top Kylo Ren, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylokitty/pseuds/Kylokitty
Summary: The Supreme Leader overindulges at his inaugural soiree, and Hux unexpectedly falls entranced by Kylo’s new splendors… and his new lavish curves.“I’ve been watching the prosper in which you have found yourself Supreme Leader. I am in awe of your, shall we say, luxuries.” -- General Hux
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	The First Order Soiree

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [bitter sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316647) by [chubbyhux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbyhux/pseuds/chubbyhux). 



> I couldn't stop thinking about "bitter sweet" after I first read it XD. I kind of got carried away with my own AU with what might have happened if Hux and Kylo continued on after that exchange at Hux's table.
> 
> I also found the notion of whether Kylo held a party for himself when he became Supreme Leader interesting, and if he did hold one, what that would look like, and the ways his relationship with Hux might play out.
> 
> TLDR: I feel like Kylo would have been a right glutton and Hux eventually would be down.

_"Gluttony (Latin: gula, derived from the Latin gluttire meaning "to gulp down or swallow") means over-indulgence and over-consumption of food, drink, or wealth items, particularly as status symbols." From Wikipedia_

* * *

**Hypnotized**

The night of the prestigious First Order Soiree had arrived, which was being held in the honor of welcoming the new Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren. The General was mostly anticipating impressing the other superiors and for once, he had been tasked with overseeing absolutely nothing. He breathed an eternal sigh of relief, as he wanted nothing to do with planning Ren’s festivities, and was looking forward to letting go of the reins and partaking in the benefits of The Order’s large budget that surely would bestow gratuitous amenities throughout the night.

Upon his arrival at the event, the evocative scents of luxury-laden perfumes and opulent colognes drew through the main banquet hall, biting at Hux’s nostrils, with a stinging welcome, as he made his way past jovial diners seated at 6-person round tables, taking notice of the large, ornately decorated table at the head of the room. The table of The Supreme Leader, the table that he was not invited to sit at. As he glanced over at the obscene spectacle, he couldn’t confirm the patrons that _were_ seated there, as their view was blocked by exuberant seafood towers, overproduced fruit displays, grande liquor decanters, and sparkling, extravagant crystals.

One thing was for certain, and that was Hux planned on drinking cocktails tonight, anything to make the bitter pill easier to swallow that Ren was to soon be inaugurated as The Supreme Leader. _Not my Supreme Leader_ he scoffed to himself, waving his gloved hand to a nearby First Order Minion to place his drink order.

Awaiting for his brandy to arrive, Hux scanned his eyes around the room, sizing up the who’s who of the event, letting his gloved index finger rest on his lips. His eyes drew to a live brass band and pianist seated at a glitzy stage at the East of the hall, performing classy lounge music, evoking the feeling of grandeur. His eyes continued to scan their way around the room and over dozens of attendees in their formal finest -- a blur of lengthy ball gowns, taffeta tulle fabric, and champagne glasses rising and clinking in a consistent low tinny drawl.

As his eyes made their way to the head of the room again, he suddenly stopped, pupils, dilating when they got to him, as he blinked in disbelief of something that he never would have thought true -- The Supreme Leader’s wonderment, as he let his stunned hand fall to his lap, wedging it in between the fold of his soft thighs that were surprisingly _warm_.

The bewitching darkness and desire in Kylo’s aura captivated The General, as he continued to scan over the allure of his nemesis. The freshly washed black waves of The Supreme Leader’s hair cascaded into soft, perfect tendrils, gently grazing his thicc, broad shoulders. Ren's signature black cape was spectacularly scintillating under the lights, newly-adorned with embezzled delicate red-Kyber crystal beadwork, the tiny crystals winking as they caught a beam of light. Kylo knew how to bring the dramatics and was very aware of making a visual statement. He had a drink in his hand, and Hux watched, hypnotized, as Ren brought the glass up to his full, pink lips, his neck rising and falling as he swallowed.

Hux didn’t even notice The Minion setting down his drink, yet, his hand guided him to it, his mind entranced by what he saw next -- Kylo resting his gloved hand on the curve of his stomach, that was pushing ever more insistently forward, full of the rich food and drink that he’d consumed thus far this evening.

Kylo’s other hand was loading his appetizer plate with a dozen wild mushroom tarts, and he brought one to his lips, sticking out his tongue to catch the crust at the bottom of the tart, before packing the entire tart into his mouth. With each tart he consumed, Hux watched in fascination as Kylo’s middle continued to swell, pressing up against the fabric of his tunic, and belt, which were holding everything in so well.

Ren’s full lips pursed together as his hand gently traced around himself, making tiny little circular rubs, until he eventually cupped his curve at the fullest part, while his lips twisted up into a thin smile, seeming pleased, his round middle a sign of accomplishment and glory.

As The Minion set another brandy down, Hux brought the glass to his lips, taking a generous swig as he allowed himself to drift off for a moment, his mind wandering to Kylo’s belt, that thick, leather, belt which must have been causing his overindulged stomach so much constriction, making his breathing tight and shallow. He imagined Ren’s belt buckle unfastening and bursting open, and his full belly soaring to the new room that it had to explore, finally freed. And then, Hux’s daydream was interrupted as he realized Kylo stopped making those gentle circles at his waist and instead was focusing on him, intently.

With a flushed face, Hux looked away and took a swig of his now nearly empty second drink, as his eyes desperately searched for a Minion to bring him another. Kylo pushed his seat back, and Hux noticed his body brush the side of the table, the contact rattling nearby glasses as Ren rose and stood, walking across the room in Hux’s direction. Hux clenched his crossed legs together even tighter in attempts to hide the heat and he whisked the golden, fallen strand of hair out of his face. Wretched without the proper armor of his cocktail, he sipped his empty glass, looking around again for that Minion when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. Feeling his chest tighten, he turned around, and there was Kylo, his full middle in Hux’s face, and his lips were parted. It took Kylo a moment to speak, before he eventually said, “Join me for a drink.”

* * *

**The Touch That They Desired**

Before he knew it, The Supreme Leader’s muscular arm was leading The General across the golden banquet hall, the background music of the live band fading as they arrived at a door that took them down a small corridor to a private room, illuminated by an opulent tiered chandelier with a midnight gild finish, where they seated at a majestic exposed wood framed table with exquisite hand-carved accents, alongside readied Minions waiting to serve his excellency.

Finding a seat across from one another, Kylo asked, “What would you like to drink?” his hand resting on the swell of his curved side. Hux hesitated for a moment before answering, “Brandy,” and Kylo motioned to one of his nearby Minions to fetch two, who returned swiftly and set the drinks down. Kylo raised his hand again, motioning away to The Minions, who cleared out the room rapidly, leaving The Supreme Leader alone with The General. In an initial terse moment, the two exchange scant eye contact with each other and pretended to shift their focus on quietly and quickly consuming their drinks. Quickly.

Stirring his glass and raising it for a final swig, Kylo left the hot tingle of the alcohol on his lips for power to speak through as he said, “I couldn’t help but notice you tonight,” as he leaned in closer to Hux's reddened cheeks. “The way that you eagerly sipped too much of your drink,” pausing to lean in closer, “Finally ready to let loose,” and closer still, “The way you let your hand sit gently in between your thighs.” Kylo leaned in even _closer_ , a breath away from Hux’s face, wordlessly seeking permission for the touch that he desires.

Hux nervously swallowed and matched Kylo by leaning in even _closer_ , mere millimeters away from each other’s skin, “I’ve been watching you tonight, too. I can’t help but -- I want to -- I --” Hux was stammering, and then composed himself by swallowing again, this time making sure to keep down his nerves. Through a confident and cooler tone, he proceeded, “I’ve been watching the prosper in which you have found yourself Supreme Leader. I am in awe of your, shall we say, luxuries.”

Kylo raised his eyebrows, silently inviting Hux to continue.

“The way that your -- _appetite_ knows no bounds,” looking to Kylo’s curve. “The way that you continue to feed your middle, despite it being full and aching. The way that you publicly rub that fullness, _generously_."

And before his brain could catch up with his actions interjecting against his next move, Hux took Kylo’s hand, giving him the permission that he sought by wedging his hand between the fold of Hux’s soft, warm thighs, which sent a pulse of electricity throughout Kylo’s body as he shuddered, going to take Hux’s other hand but -- 

“Excuse me, Sir, we’re just about ready for you,” The Minion interrupted, signaling that it was nearing time for delivery of The Supreme Leader’s speech.

Waving his hand away at The Minion, Kylo leaned in assured to Hux, “Join me at my table,” which Hux accepted through the never-ending flush on his cheeks.

Kylo’s proud middle led the way back through the main banquet hall, his cape fluttering against his strong shoulders and legs. Once they approached his table, The Supreme Leader motioned for The Minions to ready Hux’s place, and then pulled a chair out for him, placing a warm hand on his shoulder, as a final goodwill gesture before proceeding to the front of the room to deliver his inauguration speech.

As Kylo rose behind the pedestal, he stood tall, chest proud, the words escaping deeply and with conviction. Not that Hux could even comprehend anything coming out of those full beautiful lips as Kylo returned his hand to rest on his glorious curve, everything that he had packed away inside him this evening, on display as a grotesque sign of fortitude and power -- a _power_ that Hux was intensely drawn to.

The General exhaled heavily with heat in his loins as Kylo returned to the table, as he was welcomed back with glorious applause, just in time for the next dinner course. Minions were busily bringing out plates and Kylo’s eyes widened as one of The Minions set down an entire, buttery, golden brown rotisserie chicken, which he had personally requested. Eagerly, Kylo readied his fork and knife, slicing and lifting large bites of delicate flesh to his wet lips.

“Mmm,” he softly moaned through a pleasurable bite, and he eagerly took Hux’s hand from under the table, and guided it to his waistline. The copious curve felt magnificent in Hux’s hand, which sent a throb in his trousers as he grazed his fingertips gently back and forth across the taut, yielding flesh.

He stopped moving his hand for a moment and paused to feel Kylo breathe in, the air, raising Kylo’s body upwards, cupping full in Hux's palm, and lingering for a mere moment that felt warm and exhilarating. Then he felt the pressure of Kylo’s body subside with his exhale, and the instant it left his hand Hux missed the touch and he let his hand linger a bit longer to feel another round of rising and falling.

Finishing the entire bird happily, Kylo leaned back in his chair, letting out a satisfied groan, creating more space between his full stomach and the table. Hux’s hand fell away, and Kylo’s eyes looked down to Hux’s hand, and then hungrily into his eyes. Pleased and ready, he motioned to a Minion to pack his remaining banquet goods.

After The Minion returned with the take-home delicacies of the evening, Kylo rose from the table and lead Hux outside, to where his personal escort was waiting to swift them away. Indulging Hux through a facade of manners, Kylo opened the door of the backseat for The General, who climbed in eagerly, watching Kylo enter from behind him. Kylo spread out wide in the back seat, claiming his space, letting his thighs fall open to graze The General’s, and slouched in a way that amplified the fortitude of his gluttony. In awe, Hux returned his hand, gently rubbing Kylo's purring belly, as he proudly let Hux feel and caress his night's luxuries.

* * *

**Hungry Souls**

The Supreme Leader’s private quarters were delectably lavish, the walls and room covered in marble and gold, and Hux took notice of the large, four-post bed, with an ornate, fiery red bedspread, and quilted velvet headboard that he wanted to see Ren’s headbanging into. Once they made their way past the host/guest hospitalities, the two ended up standing and facing each other, close enough to where they could feel each other’s breaths gently kissing each other’s faces.

Hux lifted his hand to Kylo’s belt, attempting to draw a thumb inside between his belt and torso, and he tugged playfully, the tug being met with Kylo’s low sounding moan, his body pressing tightly against the unforgiving leather. Hux slowly unbuckled him, and, despite his gentle motions, the inadvertent pressing caused Kylo’s eyes to wince, and then, _finally_ \--

Kylo’s belt was off and his stomach was free to surge forward as Hux’s eyes grew large, watching the black fabric of Kylo’s tunic pull taut around his middle. He grunted with relief and leaned back, sending his full stomach to press forward into Hux’s open, warm hands. Hux groaned as he felt himself stand hard in his tight trousers. And then, wrapping his hands around the sides of Kylo’s girth, he traced around to his taut belly button, pressing his thumb in the center which was met with Kylo’s whimper.

Always ready to take off his top, Kylo revealed his ample chest and unzipped his high-waisted pants allowing relief of his previous constrictions, the imprint of his trouser waistline and belt buckle emblazoned on his middle.

Putting a gloved finger in between his teeth, Hux bit down on the leather that clad his fingertips, pulling off his glove, revealing his delicate, white hands. Repeating on the other side so both of his hands were bare, he took the back of one of his hands and grazed it upon Kylo’s cheek. Kylo closed his eyes, purring softly. Hux turned his hand around to hold Kylo’s face, and his body lingered by Hux’s skin in such a desperate way, signaling that he was deeply starved of touch. Hux realized at that moment, that perhaps Kylo was consuming such excess in order to feed a part of his hungry soul that could not be satiated by rich food and drink alone.

Kylo took Hux’s other hand, and they walked to Ren’s, French rococo tufted couch in the living room. Sitting down first, Kylo claimed his space again by spreading his legs wide, while Hux took a seat to Kylo’s left. Once settled in, Hux lightly traced along Kylo’s full chest and made gentle circles around his nipples, pinching one in his hand, which was met by Kylo’s moan, as he bit his lower lip.

“I take it you like that, Ren,” Hux cooed as he finally broke the silence, noticing Ren’s lips curled up in a salacious smile.

Hux scanned his eyes over Kylo’s physique, taking a moment to admire his beautiful pulsing swell, begging for a touch beneath the confines of his tight black underwear. Gently tugging them off, he took the length of Ren in his hand, and pushed back Kylo’s foreskin, revealing his full head, and caressed his thumb around the tip, while Kylo’s breaths increased in weight. Hux moved his hands up and down Kylo’s shaft and then formed a tight circle around its base, pulsing his fingers forcefully.

“Mmmm, Hux, I never thought --" Kylo was unable to finish a semi-coherent sentence.

Hearing Ren moan his name sent power surging through his body, as Hux gripped his hand even tighter now, which caused a shrill whimper from Kylo. The sight of Ren like this, helpless and fully hard in Hux's hand, was almost enough to make him come untouched, but instead he needed to feel Ren’s luxuries on his skin, and he moved his head down to graze his lips across Kylo’s belly, and started suckling, pulling any flesh that he could into his mouth that wasn't already taut with fullness.

He felt Kylo throbbing at his cheek and he released his suckles to take him in his mouth, softening his throat to try to allow the magnitude of The Supreme Leader inside. Kylo raised his hand over Hux’s head, and used the force to widen Hux’s throat even farther, and thrust his hips forward, plunging deep into The General’s body, allowing him to consume all of Kylo. Pleased and whimpering, Kylo thrust even _deeper_ , the plunge causing Hux to gag and he slowly slid Kylo’s shaft out of him, and then _in_ again, this time grabbing Kylo’s belly _hard_ , re-taking his command as the pressure coerced a pleasured groan from Kylo. Hux felt Kylo pulsing in his throat and pulled him out completely, aiming his release on his own full self.

The sight of a spent-Kylo breathing heavy with his own spread on himself sent a surge of strength and might throughout Hux’s body, and he was holding every will of himself to hinder his cresting orgasm. Hux wanted so badly to assert his command and push in Kylo’s bloated curve in all of its gluttony, but instead, he was interrupted by Kylo letting out a light chuckle in pleasure, as he rose to stand.

Leaning down over Hux, he extended his hand to help him rise, and then thumbed inside Hux’s top shirt button, unfastening the tiny button revealing Hux’s pale, yet flushed neck. Repeating button after button, Hux was finally in his undershirt, and he took off his pants, unable to look away from Kylo. With a heaved grunt, Kylo leaned in, tearing off Hux’s remaining clothes and swept him up while Hux eagerly wrapped his legs around Kylo’s thicc waist, and their lips met, _finally_ , unable to part until Kylo eventually carried Hux back to the bed, throwing him playfully backward as Hux’s head hit the back of the quilted headboard. Reaching over to his nightstand, Kylo dolloped some gentleman’s oil in his hands before lightly moving up and down his shaft. Once he was glistening he moved back to Hux, climbing on top, and he let his huge tip linger outside of Hux's body before stuffing himself inside, inch-by-inch. Hux spread his legs wide to accommodate Kylo’s girth before Kylo thrust all of himself inside.

“ _Stars_ , Ren, that’s… it,” Hux moaned, as Kylo’s pelvis met his skin.

Groaning, Kylo started pumping, and after a few thrusts, he leaned over, letting his affluence drape on top of Hux, which felt heavy and magnificent. Hux reached around to hold Kylo’s middle while he drove into his body, and the beautiful combination of being jammed with The Supreme Leader’s surging loins and his full belly being sent forward in Hux’s hands with every thrust sent him over the moon, a wave of pleasure overtaking his lean physique, thrusting him into coming harder than ever, his spread shooting up between them. Kylo wailed as he throbbed more furiously, deliciously releasing his fill into Hux's body.

Their passion-stained lips intertwined, and Kylo eventually climbed off and lay back in the bed making space to hold Hux in his arms.

“Stay a while?” Kylo asked eagerly, quietly tucking the ever-falling strand of Hux's hair back into place.

“Another rendezvous like that again, Ren, and I’ll consider staying.”

“You liked that, didn’t you?” Kylo’s lips curled up into a smile.

Hux didn’t respond, instead, he rose to walk back towards the couch and pawed around inside one of his trouser pockets, digging out a cigarette. As he went to light the tip, he posed in such a way, arching his back amplifying his perfectly round derriere, keeping Kylo’s attention.

Persistent, Kylo asked, “Join me for dinner tomorrow?”

As he returned to the bed, Hux took a drag of his cigarette and leaned over the bedside table where he started rustling around one-handed in the bag of banquet goodies that had been packed for them earlier, removing a tiny box of delicate, dates rolled in coconut, with honey and crushed pecans sprinkled on top. He pulled one out and held it up to Kylo’s lips, gently sliding it inside. Kylo pleasingly suckled on Hux’s fingertips after taking the date, and he swallowed in a few soft chews.

Sassily, Hux asked, “Will I actually be able to sit at your table tomorrow, Ren?”

Instead of saying anything, Kylo drew his arms tighter around Hux and nuzzled his regal nose behind Hux’s ear, gently sprinkling his neck with soft kisses.

Hux took another drag of his cigarette and put it out in a nearby ashtray on the bedside table. He rested his eyes while Kylo held him close, eventually falling asleep in each other’s arms, peaceful, as they were both finally full.

**Author's Note:**

> I've enjoyed being in this HC and hope you did too. As a new fanfic writer dabbling in a niche trope, I appreciate you reading :) 
> 
> If you like what you see, HMU on Twitter @KyloKitty1


End file.
